


From the Ashes

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse world, BAMF Lucifer (Supernatural), Cute Jack Kline, Disintegration, Fighting, Gen, Good Parent Lucifer (Supernatural), Helpful Lucifer (Supernatural), Hook-Up, Lucifer Loves Jack, Lucifer Redemption, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Relationship Reveal, Resurrected Mary Winchester, Resurrection, Teaching, Unconventional Relationship, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Lucifer only wants to find his son. But Mary isn't making it easy for him, what with all the running away and trying to help the rebels.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mary, not to be critical or anything, but if we're gonna get out of here anytime soon, you've got to pick up the pace. Cover some ground," Lucifer said, snapping his fingers impatiently. He was being brusque to avoid showing just how scared he actually was. It was his automatic defense system. 

Mary slid down the ashen slope and collapsed to the ground, panting and exhausted. Her usually bright blue eyes were dull and resigned. The fallen angel wanted to sigh.  _Humans._ Such fragile little things. At least this one wasn't an eyesore. 

"I'm not sure I see the point. Since... no matter how this plays out, you're going to kill me," Mary said tiredly. Lucifer frowned at her, tilting his head. 

"Why would I kill you?" He snapped his fingers in mock realization. "Oh, that's right. 'Cause I'm evil." Lucifer walked toward her. She blinked up at him warily. "Let me tell you a couple things. You don't defy God and escape from the Cage without a modicum of intelligence. Alright? A game plan. I.e. I don't want you dead because I need you alive." 

Mary looked completely unconvinced. Lucifer sighed.

"Look. In a perfect world, yes, I'd probably kill you and your plotting sons. But, hey, life isn't fair. Your sons have my boy. So I'm going to exchange you for my son," he explained patiently. 

"You can't possibly care about raising a child," Mary said. 

"You don't know what I care about," Lucifer softly replied, turning away from her. 

Then, a literal ball of fire fell from the sky. Both of them screamed and leapt for cover. When the dust cleared, Lucifer stood up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He pulled the jacket back down from around his ears and looked around. Oh, not again. 

"MARY!" he yelled. No reply. Lucifer sighed in exasperation. What was that woman up to now? 

 

Mary stumbled down another mini hill, eyes darting around the area. A man dressed in some sort of dusty hunter's garb came toward her. He pointed a rifle at her. Mary raised her hands to show their emptiness. 

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded. 

"Mary. Mary Winchester. I'm a hunter," she said. 

"Doubt it. Come here," he commanded, gesturing with his hand to move closer. Mary stepped forward until he held up a hand to stop. "You don't walk like an angel. They all walk like they have sticks up their *sses." 

The hunter unscrewed the cap of a silver flask and yanked it off with his teeth. He tossed holy water at her, and it smacked her in the face. She pursed her lips. 

"Not a demon neither." She let her hands fall back to her sides. 

"I told you. I'm a hunter," Mary said. 

"Ain't never met a female hunter before," the man told her. "Or women period since the wars started." 

"Wars?" Mary asked. He looked at her in disbelief. 

"What rock have you been living under?" Mary sighed, eyes flicking to the ground for a moment. 

"I'm not from around here. I don't know anything... I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something," Mary said. 

"Yeah, angels. They're always takin' shots." The hunter stepped toward her, his expression becoming a bit suggestive. Mary took a step back. "Maybe I could help you find your way," he offered huskily.

"No thanks," she said. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. 

"Now. Let's keep this friendly," the man said. 

Mary lashed out with her free hand and punched him in the jaw. She managed to scratch open his cheek before he gripped her shoulders and held her in a way that she couldn't move her arms. 

"B*tch!" the hunter growled.

He threw her onto the ground and aimed his rifle at her head. Mary gasped, holding her hands over her head. A sharp grunt and a squelching sound reached her ears. She opened her eyes in shock. A hand had burst through his chest. The corpse fell to the ground with a dull thud to reveal the blonde Devil she had been trying to get away from. He looked at his bloody hand in distaste, tsking as he shook off the excess droplets.

"You're welcome," he muttered with a quiet sigh. Mary stared at him, sitting up. "Mary, I don't know if you noticed, but you left without me. What is wrong with you?! We need each other. It's a win-win situation, okay? We get out of this... _theme park,_ we both get our boys back." 

"You think I want you to win?" Mary asked stiffly. 

He sighed again and snapped his fingers. She choked at the sudden tightness in her throat. Mary tried to speak, but only air came out. The bastard took her voice! 

"I'm sorry, princess. But I'm afraid I must insist." She glared at him. 

 

"Are you tired? You know what, let me tell you a couple of things," Lucifer said as they trudged on through the wasteland. "First, we got to blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son, and second of all, you're the reason we're stuck in this literally God forsaken place to begin with! So I'm sorry you're tired! But it's not my fault that you were born a weak little human with weak little lungs and weak little legs." 

"What?" Mary mouthed at him voicelessly. 

"You heard me. Now, shush. No more talking from you for the rest of this trip." 

There was a quiet succession of whooshes, and a group of angels appeared out of thin air in front of them. Lucifer sighed heavily. 

"Just what I need. Angels," he muttered. "Hey!" he called to them with false enthusiasm. 

"I smell a creature that stinks of Hell," the Garrison leader said. Lucifer pointed at Mary.

"That'd be her," he said. She scowled. 

"False. Identify yourself," the angel commanded.

"Lucifer," Lucifer answered, spreading his hands in a 'ta-da' motion.

"False." Lucifer frowned, honestly confused. He chuckled slightly. 

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Lucifer. Want to tell this guy-" Lucifer asked Mary only to get cut off again by the angel. 

"False. Lucifer was killed by the Archangel Michael." 

" _What?_ This place is nuts!" he exclaimed. Lucifer stepped forward. 

"Freeze!" the angel yelled. 

"Oh, what? Are you going to smite me?" he asked. 

"On my command!" the angel said, raising his fist. Lucifer sighed.

"For the love of-" 

"Now!" the angel yelled, throwing his arm downwards. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes as Mary ducked, snapping his fingers. With the conclusion of the sharp noise, the entire company of angels were clouds of wispy grey smoke. Mary looked up, wide eyed. 

"Was he kidding?" Lucifer asked her. 


	2. Chapter 2

When another fireball fell from the sky, Lucifer ducked, throwing his wings over the human woman to keep her safe from sudden wave of debris and dust. He might not particularly like her, but he was going to be d*mned if he let her get injured before he could give her back to the Winchesters. Mary stumbled and crashed into his chest, and he instinctively caught her in his arms. Her little human heart beat frantically, pulsing just under her skin. From the smoke, another angel appeared, clad in a long brown leather jacket and dusty dark jeans. He strode powerfully toward them as they straightened up. Lucifer nudged Mary behind him with an invisible wing. 

"You're supposed to be dead," the strange angel boomed, his cowboy boots crunching through the ashy dirt. Lucifer frowned at him, tilting his head slightly. His Grace signature was familiar... very familiar. But he couldn't quite place it. 

"Okay... who are you, and what spaghetti western coughed you up?" Lucifer asked. The angel smirked, a dangerous sort of amusement glinting in his dark eyes. 

"Don't you know me,  _brother_?" he asked, his southern accented voice low and taunting. Lucifer blinked in shock. 

"Michael," Lucifer breathed. 

"You are Lucifer," Michael - not his Michael - said, pacing around them like a predator ready to strike. The fallen angel tensed as the other-Michael practically inhaled his scent, hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck. "I can feel it. But how is that even possible?" 

"Uh... alternate universes, interdimensional travel... blah, blah, blah." Lucifer shrugged, an innocent smile on his face. "It's her fault." Mary snorted. "I'll buy that you're Michael, but to be honest, you're kind of a cheap knockoff to the one I left behind. And he's a hot mess." 

"I killed my Lucifer. Tore him apart over the skies of Abelin, but, hey, can't get too much of a good thing, right?" Other-Michael said, grinning sharply. 

_And I thought my Michael was bad,_ Lucifer thought.  _Wow._

"Um, okay. Alright then," Lucifer sighed. 

He cracked his fist against Other-Michael's face and leapt back quickly. The fallen angel grabbed Mary's hand, flinging his wings wide. His elder brother, alternate version or not, was stronger than him, yeah, but he was  _faster._ He honestly didn't have time to indulge Other-Michael in his grudge match. His son _needed_ him. Lucifer flew, the world blurring around them. 

 

Mary barely got her feet underneath her properly when Lucifer started dragging her forward. She tried her best to keep up with him, but his swift pace was too fast for her. Mary let herself be pulled by the blonde Devil until they reached an overturned truck. They ducked behind it. Lucifer tapped her throat lightly, despite her flinch, and the tightness disappeared. Mary took a deep breath. He pressed a finger to his lips in a shh gesture. She nodded. Maniacal Archangels were definitely out of her league. 

Lucifer bit open his own hand and drew a sigil over her collar bone just above her shirt collar. He tugged the collar up to cover it after he was done. He drew the same on his own flesh. Mary shivered at the cold, sharp tingling emanating from the sigil. She looked at him questioningly. Lucifer glanced around before whispering to her. 

"This will hide you from any angels, even Michael. Even me," he explained softly. 

"Oh. Thanks, I guess," Mary said. 

"Don't thank me yet. We are far from out of the woods," Lucifer murmured. 

A pair of red dots appeared on their chests. Mary looked up to see three men in desert combat gear aiming their weapons at them. The middle one she recognized, much to her shock. 

"Hands up! State your names!" the man demanded. They stood up slowly, hands raised. 

"Bobby. It's me. Mary," she said. Bobby frowned at her for a moment. 

"Oh. You're from that other world, ain't ya? Like the boys," Bobby said. Mary nodded.

"Yeah. I am." 

"For a second, I thought you were a ghost. You look just like Mary Campbell!" he told her. "Who's he?" Bobby asked, jerking his head in Lucifer's direction. 

"Um..." Mary struggled to find a fake name that didn't sound _too_ fake. Lucifer beat her to the punch line, though. 

"Nick," he said with a smile. "Nick Teufel." 

"Family friend," Mary lied as an explanation. Bobby nodded after a moment. 

"Alright. Good enough for me." The men lowered their guns. Mary let out a tiny breath of relief. 

 

Lucifer looked at the small human children sitting around him. They were staring at him with their wide eyes. He smiled awkwardly. What did they want? 

"Hello," he said. 

"Tell us a story!" a little girl demanded excitedly. 

"A story?" Lucifer repeated. 

"Yeah!" the children said. He supposed it couldn't hurt to just  _talk_ to the little things. They did remind him of the fledglings in Heaven, so sweet and adorable. 

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Gabe. He loved how his Daddy made things with his hands, and he wanted to try to do it himself. So he gathered a bunch of things to make his own project. He was so happy when he finished, he was so excited to show his Daddy! But his Daddy was less than impressed with his creation. Gabe was saddened by his Daddy's reaction. But his big brothers were there to cheer him up..." 

 

Bobby handed Mary a mug of hot chocolate. He smiled at her. 

"Thank you," Mary said. 

"Go easy, I added a nip of whiskey," he told her. Mary took a sip. It warmed her up wonderfully. She felt her muscles relax. 

"I don't mean to stare, but you look just like her. Give or take a year or two," Bobby said. Mary felt her lips twitch into a small smile. 

"What was she like?" Mary asked. 

"Mary Campbell was a complicated woman. Brave, but sad. Full of regret," he said. 

"Let me guess. She made a bad demon deal?" Mary ventured. Bobby shook his head.

"Opposite. She didn't make one. Lost the love of her life and never moved on," Bobby explained. 

"And Dean and Sam were never born," she realized. "Bobby. I made that demon deal. It... I... brought my boys a lot of pain, but what happened in your world, in my world, Sam and Dean stopped that war." 

"Then, I'd say you made the right choice," Bobby said. "Well, I don't know much, but I think you've done right by your boys. They hadn't been here five minutes before they were trying to convince me to come back with them to their world." 

"But you said no." 

"Mary... your world's got your boys. But this place... I'm pretty much all it's got," Bobby said. 

Mary smiled sadly. 


End file.
